


Her Monster, Her Hero

by The_Creacher



Series: As We Race Each Other Down the Road to Ragnarok [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Sigyn Being Loving, Sigyn New Wife, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn muses over her marriage to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Monster, Her Hero

There he was her new husband who Sigyn loved so well. Though the other Asgardians couldn't seem to see it, she and Loki constituted a better pair then her marriage to Theoric would have ever made. The man to whom she was betrothed was dim-witted and favoured brawn over brain. This arrangement would have constituted a dull eternity of fulfilling a duty as a housewife, which was something to which Sigyn found utterly dismal. But, then, this man had, though against her will, saved the maiden from being bound to such a husband and married her in such a strange and exciting way that Sigyn could still feel the odd rush of exhilaration every time he touched her hand even two months after the two were wed.  
“Sigyn…” the black haired man breathed, she had taken her eyes off of him for hardly enough time to blink and he had suddenly come to be behind her; holding her around the waste; whispering her name in Sigyn’s ear.  
“Yes Loki?” She asked with a small smile playing on her lips.  
“You love me, don’t you?” Loki requested seriously, spinning his wife around so that she was staring into his deep, green eyes.  
“Well, of course I do Loki,” Sigyn reassured him, extending her hand up to play with the short hair slicked in such a way that it reached the back of her husband’s neck, he looked deep into her eyes and sucked in some air as she stroked his raven locks fondly, “do you truly doubt that?”  
“Well,” Loki began slowly, “you didn’t exactly agree to be my wife.”  
“But, I could have chosen to stay in the palace and not follow you into your banishment, but I chose to stay with my favourite prince instead.” Sigyn told him, rising to her tiptoes as to tenderly brush her lips against her husband’s cold cheek, causing him to shudder slightly.  
“I am truly your favourite prince?” Loki asked her, eyes widening slightly, though he attempted to hide his surprise, “Wouldn't you rather lust after ‘Asgardian Hero: Mighty Thor’?”  
“Loki,” Sigyn said with a smile and a shake of her head, “you will always be my hero.”


End file.
